Henry and Edward
by LaceForest
Summary: When a younger version of Henry Jekyll is helping his Father with a potion that could get rid of the Evil in someone's soul, but his father was being threatened, and ended up making a failed potion! the men forced a young 17 year old Henry Jekyll to drink it... what happened next will have to be read!
1. Youth

**Henry and Edward**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Youth**

 **So I watch the ITV Jekyll and Hyde TV show, and that's what the Mansion/Lab looks like… and the face that Hyde is a bit stronger… I thinks' that's all…**

 **Chapter start! (Third person)**

12 year old Henry Jekyll smiled up to his father, the boy was a genius, and had already gotten into medical school, and his father walked him to… _Collage_ that day…

His father, James, was working on a way to make someone good, completely destroying the evil in the soul.

( _L. note; aahh… I don't remember if they ever told us his father's name… sooooo enjoy? It's now James. Deal with it. (…don't hate me…)_ )

But for now, Henry was going to school, and when he was home, he would help get stuff from the garden or shops for his father.

Years passed, and James was getting class to his goal.

Henry was now out of medical school, and helping his father, at the age of 17, no one wanted a teen to do their surgery, so they said when he was older, they would love to have him at the hospital, or more like when he's around 20.

So for now, Henry Jekyll is helping his father with his life work.

To rid the evil from the world.

Henry sat happily in the Laboratory, spinning in a stool high chair, as his father was mixing chemicals.

The older man was sweating, fear shown well on his face.

"Hey, H-Henry" James looked up slowly, but his brown and red eyes met Henrys scarlet irises, "Can you head into town, and grab me some…" his eyes shifted, "Rosemary… and can you also pick up some more tea leaves?" the twos eyes locked once more.

The teen sighed, "Sure" and got up, "Is that it?" Henry smiled as he walked up the steps from the basement lab, "Or do you want me to pick up dinner too?" the boy laughed.

"Dinner would be nice, thanks" James gave a small laugh, and Henry closed the door with a smirk.

After he left, James shook his head, "I'm sorry… Henry…" he breathed quietly…

Five big men opened the door to the lab, and marched down the steps, James looked up, then down, fiddling with whatever was in his hands.

They all stepped around him, and one more man walked in, "Hello, _James_ " he smiled, and started to him, the man had a long coat, his hair a shade of blond, and eyes a brown color.

"I see you sent your boy off to… get you dinner" he chuckled.

The man walked around the lab, James eyed him. "Is it done?" he turned to the scientist…

James looked down, hesitant…

"Is. It. Done?" the man looked him in the eye.

"It's almost done, I just need to test if it works, i-it might be wrong…" he shook his head, looking away, "Wrong?"

"I Need Time" James looked back, "Time? Well, you have until your son gets back" he chuckled.

James took a breath, "Oh, and one more thing" the man smiled, "We'll be staying"

"What's for dinner?"

 **With Henry~~**

Henry walked down the road, a paper bag in his hands, the day was sunny, but clouds in the sky loomed rain.

He walked around, looking through the shops…

"Henry!" someone called, and the teen turned, "Oh! Robert!"

It was a darker skinned boy around Henry's age, the two were best friends!

The two smiled, and started walking, they talked for some time, but when they got to the road that lead to Henry's house, his friend branched off.

The boy unlocked the door, and stepped in, "I'm Back!" he called, closing the door.

Sealing his fate…

The boy walked into the kitchen, letting the bag down, then grabbing the final ingredient, and walking to the secret entrance to the lab, which was open because James was home.

He stepped down the steps, and found his father looking over some notes.

"Hey dad" he smiled, and James looked up, his eyes landing on the older teen, his face running pale.

"H-hello Henry" he put the notes down.

"Come on, you need to take a break for once, your paler than usual" the teen laughed, handing the final ingredient to his father, and hitting him his spinny chair, but almost missing.

"Did you move my chair?" he looked up, scotching his chair to the left slightly. "N-no, I'm just… working, i-its fine" his father stuttered…

"Right…" the boy rolled his eyes, "So when are you going to try testing?" Henry smiled, leaning in.

"O-oh, I wanted to start testing tomorrow, but I might… never mind" James shook his head, mixing the rosemary into the solution; he looked into it, making the bottle sway in his hand…

"Anyway…" he swallowed, "It's done…" he closed his eyes, "H-Henry" the teen gave the smile, "can you get Dinner ready?" the teen stood, "Ya, I'm glad you finished it" Henry started to the steps.

"Oh! My Dear James!" a voice sang, making the two Jekyll's stop…

"I'm So Glad You Finished The Potion!" they turned, the man smiled, "Hello Dr. Jekyll, I don't think we have met! My name is Ashton Crane"

( _L. Note; I don't think that's anyone in the actual book, or anything… please correct me if I'm wrong! He is my villain… er… don't read that… Never mind…_ )

Henry took a step back, "Hello Mr. Crane" the older teen took a breath.

"Mr. Jekyll, did you never tell the good doctor about… _us_?" his voice a fake shocked. "I'm disappointed"

"You wanted the potion, take it and leave" James looked down, placing the concoction on the table.

"Oh no James! We want to know if it works!" he laughed, "I want to know if it really gets rid of all evil!" he turned, "you said… it might… _not_ work though…"

James blinked, "Yes, but that's because I'm still doing research…" he tried to explain.

"Yes, but we're going to test it for you… might… make you pick up the pace…" Crane smiled, it was cold.

"Grab the boy" it faded, and three of the five men grabbed Henry and dragged him to the man in the coat; Ashton Crane.

"What are you going to do?" James breathed, the two other men holding him back now, Crane gave him a smile, picking up the potion.

"Hello Henry, was it?" Crane swayed the bottle, "Hello" the older teen nodded.

"Hold. His. Head."

"NO PLEASE! ANYONE BUT HIM!" James cried, Henry finally picking up on what was going on, he struggled to the older men's grip.

Crane's eye brows moved up and down, then turned to the teen, pushing the greened liquid to his lips.

"Don't Drink It!" James screamed, cried and pleaded…

They forced the liquid down the boys throat, "There, the dye has been cast" he gave a smile to James…

For a moment everyone was still, but then Henry groaned…

All eyes fell on the 17 year old.

"Hold him!" Crane yelled, walking around, Henry started to scream, a green liquid draining from his eyes and mouth, the tips of his hair blonde, and grow quickly.

His body went limp for a moment…

And when he looked up, his eyes were no longer a scarlet red, but an Emerald green.

He looked around, seeing James, then Crane, and the five big men, then he looked down, swaying slightly,

The new boy stepped back hard on the man's foot who held his head, letting go, the boy then jabbed his elbow into the other man's stomach, making him stumble as well, slipping free, the boy turned punching two of them, then round house kicking the last.

The blond tipped boy turned, wiping the green goop off his face.

"Hello" Crane smiled at the boy, "I've said Hello to you at least five times, can you PLEASE say something else" the boy said annoyed.

"Ah yes, but that was to Henry Jekyll, but you… your something… Different…" Crane smiled, "Something… _More_ "

"Thanks for the flattery, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend" he glared, "Get out of here"

James's eyes followed the two with his eyes.

"Let my father go, pick up your horrible henchmen, and get out" his emerald eyes followed Crane.

Crane gave one last laugh, and turned to his men holding James, "Let him go, and pick up those idiots, and James! We'll be back!" the men walked over and picked up their friends, and walked to the stairs.

"Goodbye… Dr. Jekyll"

And with that, they left. The boy's face reddened, "I Am Definitely Not Hen-" he paled, the rush of adrenalin faded, and the boy felling to his knees, James jumped to grab the blonde tipped boy.

The boy was asleep the moment he hit his father arms.

James looked down, tears fell, "Henry… I'm sorry…"

 **-LINE BREAK!-**

The next morning the blonde tipped haired boy's eyes opened slowly…

His head felt muggy, and like he was fading away…

' _About time you woke up_!' a voice echoed, he looked around, "Well I'm sorry I'm not sure what happened" the younger looking teen said sarcastically.

' _Okay, but what are we going to do!? I'm like this! And… and… you! …who are you?_ " the voice was wavy, "Who am I!? Who are you!?" the other shouted.

' _SSHHH! You'll wake up our Father!_ '

The longer haired boy blinked, sitting up, noticing he was in a bed, and James, who had fallen asleep on the bed side.

"Oh… Father… huh…" he blinked…

' _A-anyway, my name's Henry Jekyll, and what's your name_?' The voice, Henry said in their head.

The boy stopped, "M-my name?" he breathed…

"I don't have one…"

' _…_ _Well… Then we'll have to give you one!_ ' Henry seemed to smile. The other rolled his eyes, looking to the side, but found a mirror; on the other side was a fully brown haired, red eyed boy.

The other blinked, pulling at his hair, seeing it still had the platinum blonde tips, he relaxed. "I'm find without one" he crossed his arms.

( _L. note: AAHHH! JUST TAKE THE NAME! its hard writing for someone with no name!_ )

"No you're not" the boys head whipped down to James, who seemed to have been listening, "Excuse me?" the teen looked at the man.

"Yes, you need a name, and it seems your talking to yourself, but I'm not going to call you Henry" James looked up, his eyes had bags, showing the lack of sleep, and puffy, from the tears.

"Right, Henry… he's right there" the teen pointed to the mirror, when James's eyes followed he shook his head, "no… that's you…"

Henry and the teen looked at each other…

"That's strange…" the two said at the same time…

"Anyway… let's give you a name!" James gave a weak smile, the boy glared, ' _I can help too! Just tell father what I say okay?_ ' "mmmkay…" emerald eyes blinked. "Also Henry says hi, I'll… talk for him…"

 _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ the nameless boy thought sourly.

"Alright! Let's see… William"

"No"

' _Charley_?'

"No"

"Sam"

"No"

' _Steve?_ '

"No"

"Kandy?"

"NO!" ' _NO!'_ the two yelled at the same time.

"Edwin"

"Ha! No"

' _How about Edward?_ '

"Edward?" the teen blinked…

"Nah, how about Howard?" James tried to get them to keep going, "No, I think I like Edward" he nodded.

"Okay" James nodded, "But Edward what… I'm not going to be Edward Jekyll! Hmm…" the boy thought…

Edward looked down his blonde tips a mob on his head…

"We'll figure that out later…" he shook his head, things were getting foggier…

"No, no Edward! You could be a Jekyll too!" James gave a bit bigger smile, "it could… it could be fun…"

"N-no… my… his… our head" Edward spat, now holding it, his hair browned, and shortened, he grow slightly, and eyes closed, he groaned, his voice became slightly deeper.

When he opened his eyes once more the emerald green was now a scarlet red.

He blinked.

"Father?" the boy looked up.

It was Henry.

 **Chapter End!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I was wondering if you wanted more? I did set up a villain…**

 **Review! I would LOVE to see what you think! And also!**

 **I hope to see you next time!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Potion Math

**Henry and Edward**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Potion Math**

 **Chapter start! (Third person! Also known as me! Lace! HI!)**

Henry breathed, getting dressed; his father left him in his day clothes when Edward first appeared… So they stunk in Edwards's opinion…

Henry wondered down the steps, his other half quiet…

When he got down there, it was raining outside, and the entrance to the lab was closed off…

' _I wonder if dad got dinner_ ' Edward commented, Henry jumped slightly, not expecting the other voice in his head, "Is that was it's like to hear my voice?"

Edward chuckled, ' _most likely, just more annoying_ ' with that Henry rolled his eyes, but went to the lounge, when he got there, it was empty, but the thing that snapped the two from their thoughts was a stomach growling…

"I guess I haven't eaten since yesterday around lunch…" the teen thought out loud. ' _So that's what it's called…_ '

After getting something to eat, Henry started around the large house his father owned, looking for him.

' _Were could he have gone? It's raining out_ ' Edward seemed to look around.

"I'm not sure, but let's check his room" Henry started up the steps once more, walking down the halls, and to his father's room, opening the door.

A note sat on the nicely made bed.

' _Henry! Go read it!_ ' Edward ordered his other half; "I was going to go read it anyways!" he steamed.

The note read: " _Henry, I'll be back in a two days; I need to go get some items from France to make that potion once more so I can fix it. Please stay inside until I get back, and if you start feeling weird, write it down, I don't know what that potion did to you… See you then. ~James Jekyll_ "

' _Well, I see he forgot about me!_ ' Edward complained making Henry chuckle.

The two ended up reading by the fire until the rain let up when Edward suddenly shouted, making Henry drop the book, ' _LETS GO OUTSIDE!_ '

"Edward! Father told us we shouldn't go outside yet!" Henry steamed, ' _but come on! I was just born! Let me go oouutt!_ ' he pleaded.

"Fine! But we're heading back if anything happened!" Henry got up, grabbing a cloak and hat because it was still raining a little.

He opened the door, and started down the street after locking it.

The teen let the rain dribble down, as he went to the shops, wondering around not knowing what to look at…

After some time, he started making his way back to the house, but decided to take the long way.

(It was Edward's idea)

They started down an ally, to cut over to the side road, which leads by a small park.

' _Alright! So it'll take dad a few days to get back… lets go out tonight! It'll be fun!_ ' Edward started, "umm… Ya, no we should get some rest, we don't know what that thing did to us, so let's take it easy!"

In a puddle, Edward looked at Henry, upset with the answer, ' _But we-_ '

"No buts! We're heading home right now!" Henry stomped down the darkened alleyway.

"Henry!"

The teen stopped…

He turned slowly…

To see a man with blonde hair; he had a hat and cloak.

Ashton Crane.

"Hello Mr. Crane" Henry glared, "I see your up and about! What happened to the other one?" a smile creped upon his face.

"Edward? He's here" Henry turned fully to him.

' _Hello_ ' Edward waved.

"He can't hear you" Henry said downward quietly.

"What was that Dr. Jekyll?" Crane eyed the teen, ' _That guy's a f-_ ' "...shut up Edward..!"

Crane chuckled, "May I speak to him?" his eyes filled with bad intent.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to switch with him" Henry took a step back, getting ready to run, "Oh really?" Crane chuckled, "then how did you turn back?"

Henry's eyes narrowed, "i-it just happened like that!"

"Right…" a glare came from the man, "well… we'll be seeing you… around, Say hello to your father for me"

Henry eyed him, "okay..?" and started walking once more.

Instead of wondering around town, he went straight home, "I blame you" Henry stepped into his house, locking the door, and heading to the kitchen after taking off his wet cloak and hat.

' _Right… I totally picked That alleyway_ ' Edward rolled his eyes, "Shut up…" and with that, Henry started to make dinner.

A Week past and there was still no sign of James…

' _He didn't go to France… did he?_ ' Edward spat in Henrys mind, "I don't think so…"

' _Are we going on an Investigation!?_ ' Edward fantasized, "might as wells" Henry shrugged, ' _Can I take over?_ ' Edward pleaded.

"Edward! You know I don't know how!" Henry sighed as he put on his shoes.

' _What if we try that potion again?_ ' Edward sat over his shoulder, ' _it did it last time_ '

"Ya, but for how long?" Henry looked around, ' _it's worth a shot! Come on! PLEASE! For me~!_ ' Edward asked hopefully.

"And what if it makes another you?" Henry sighed this time, eyes closed, ' _We'll call him Steve_ ' this comment made Henry snicker, "Alright, we'll try it, but no word to Father when he gets back!"

' _Ya, I got you!_ ' Edward's voice giggled happily, "And don't go too… crazy…" Henry started over to the lab's secret entrance, ' _What!? It's not like we've been roomies for a week!_ '

"That's what I'm worried about…" The teen opened the secret entrance, going down, seeing the bottles that did the deed sitting next to hundreds of papers, on chairs, desks, and so on.

Henry made his way over, "This is it… right?" he questioned, ' _yes! Just drink it!_ ' Edward pleaded for freedom.

"Bottoms up…" Henry breathed drinking the substance…

…

Nothing…

"Edward I don-" he stopped, it kicking in, the teen crunched over, his body shrunk slightly, and the tips of his hair colored to a blonde.

When he looked up, a green liquid bled from his eyes and mouth…

"It worked!" the now Emerald eyed boy smiled. ' _Wow, it really did…_ ' muttered a voice in the back of his head.

"Alright! Now let's go!" Edward smiled, whipping the muck from his face, and running up the steps, heading to the front door.

' _Wait wait wait!_ ' Henry stopped him, "…What?" the teen in charge wined, ' _maybe I have something that would actually fit you_ '

Edward looked down…

The clothes hung loosely, and bagged around him…

"I see your point…" and started up the steps.

After finding some clothes that would fit him better, he headed out the front door, and started down the road.

"Alright, were should we look first?" he questioned his other half, ' _Not sure, but that Mr. Crane was suspicious…_ '

"Ya, he asked us to say hi to dad, but he's not… Oh…" Edward stopped, "Do you think he…"

' _Yes Edward he kidnapped our father…_ ' Henry gave a small glared from a window.

"Well you don't have to be mean! I really wasn't paying attention to that guy" he shrugged, "But again, were should we look first?"

' _If you were just going to ask me were to go, then why did you want to test the potion?_ ' Henry asked completely confused.

"Well one, I wanted to stretch my legs, and two who beat up the bad guys last time?" Edward gave a small chuckle to his comment, ' _you…_ ' "Exactly, now shut up"

' _But I thought you wanted directions!_ ' Henry basically yelled, "Gees, not so loud!, but yes, that would be nice"

An eye roll from the inner voice, ' _Alright! So let's ask around about Mr. Crane_ '

"Alright, to the Square!" Edward smiled, running over…

When he got there, it was packed with people, going to ships, and buying stuff.

The teen started to walk around, asking people is they know where to find a "Mr. Crane" so far they all said no…

' _Edward! Hide!_ ' Henry yelled, "What why?" Edward asked confused, ' _It's Robert!_ '

"Oh… he won't recognize me… right..?" Edward turned away from Henry's friend.

But then a "HEY HENRY!" made the smaller teen start to sprint.

Later, when Edward knew that Robert was no longer in the square, he headed back, and started to ask around once more…

He soon went up to a bigger man, "Excuse me Sir" Edward asked, he turned, "Yes?" the bigger man looked down, "I was wondering if you have any idea where a Mr. Crane was?"

The man he asked was in his late 20s, and had light brown hair, with grayed eyes.

The man's eyes widened, taking a look around, he grabbed Edwards's skinny arm, and dragged him to an alleyway off to the side of the market like square.

"Who are you" his eyes narrowed, Emerald met gray, "E-Edward"

The man's big hand still wrapped around the teen's small wrist, "Edward WHAT" he leaned in, "Edward…" ' _Jekyll come on Edward!_ '

"Ah… Hide..?"

"Ahide?"

"Umm… no, Hyde" Edward smiled, "Edward Hyde"

"Never heard of you" the man leaned back, "I'm new here"

"Alright, then why are you asking for Ashton Crane?" the man still gripped Edward's whist hard, making the teen wince.

"Hey! I told you my name! What's yours?" his emerald eyes narrowed, "Detective John Utterson" he glared.

"Wonderful! A Detective! Henry this is exactly what we need!" Edward smiled big, ' _EDWARD!_ ' "What?" his smile faded after seeing Utterson's face.

"What are you playing at?" his eyes narrowed, "A …friend of mine… has been missing for a week, and we think Crane knows something" Edward's eyes narrowed, "A Detective could get the information I need"

"What's this friend's name son?" Utterson looked at the teen.

"James Jekyll"

( _L. Note; I want to end it here sooooo badly… but I'll be nice… THIS TIME! *Evil laugh*_ )

His eyes widened, finally letting go of the teen's arm, Edward rubbed it, "some grip you got there…" he muttered.

"I thought it was a rumor…" Utterson breathed, "oh no, it's not a rumor, that's why I'm out here looking for any clues to find him!" the brown and blonde haired boy steamed.

"Alright Mr. Hyde, we'll go to my place to talk in privet, come along" Utterson started to walk, Edward followed with a small smile…

On the walk over Utterson kept looking behind him, like someone was there, but no one really was…

They made their way to a big building, when they got there, Utterson opened the door, letting the small teen in, then closing the door from behind, he continued to walk, and Edward followed.

People stopped, and looked up, theirs eyes met, but still continued to walk, Edward didn't know what this place was, but he'll get an answer soon.

They started up some steps, and at the third flight, they entered a hall, then at the end, the two went into a room.

"Gees, long walk to get to a ro-" Edward stopped his comment when he saw the room wasn't empty; four men stopped their argument as soon as the teen entered the room.

Utterson came in afterwards, closing the door, "Evening Gentlemen" he said, going to his desk and sitting down.

They all looked at Edward…

"Come on you all! This is Edward Hyde, He has some news for us" Utterson gestured to the boy.

"Umm… Y-ya! I'm here to ask for ah… _Help_ finding James Jekyll, he has been missing for a week, and I believe Ashton Crane is… involved..?" Edward shrugged, not knowing what to say after being thrown under the bus by Utterson.

' _Smoooth_ ' Henry laughed in his head.

"…like you could do better…" Edward muttered under his breath.

"Ah, Mr.… _Hyde_ … how old are you…" the man with a browned hat asked, "A week! I ah… mean 17" he smiled.

You could just hear Henry's laughter…

"He must be lying" the man with long silver hair pulled in a ponytail turned away sour. "Excuse me?" Edward uttered up, the man's eyes were a dark brown, and they met Edwards Emerald eyes.

"I don't believe you, _Child_ " he spat, eyes narrowing as he leaned into the teen.

Edward stepped on his foot hard, "is this what I get for trying to get help? Gees! I should just go out and investigate by myself!" he started to the door.

"Edward please" Utterson spoke, the hot headed teen turned, "that is Sir William, he has been appointed to help me by the police."

Utterson gestured to the man with the brown hat, "That is Mr. Planter"

He then gestured to another man, one standing in the back "This is Mr. Sebastian"

Then to the man sitting in the chair in front of Utterson's desk, "And Mr. Jasper"

Jasper waved slightly, he seemed to be one of the youngest there.

"Hello" Edward waved.

( _L. Note! You guys are so lucky I want to get to a curtain part in this chapter! AHH!_ )

After Edward told them that James was missing for a week, and the fact Crane was the last one over before he went missing, the now six men… Er… five men and a teen pondered what action they should take.

"I think Mr. Hyde here should head home, and let us take care of it" Sebastian spat as he looked out the window, all eyes shot to him.

But then three of the other adults softened, "you have a point, he is just a child" Planter eyed the teen, "are you really 17? You don't look your ages…" his eyes narrowed.

Edward steamed, "Oh Course I Am! How Old Are You All!?"

"62" Stocked Sir William

"29" Utterson sighed

"38" Sebastian rolled his eyes

"45" Planter pulled his hat down

"21…" Jasper looked down, then away, eyes fell upon him, "See I'm not that young!" Cried Edward.

Utterson sighed, "Jasper, you can walk Mr. Hyde home, then you can head home yourself, we will tell you what we have resulted to in the morning"

"I'll send a friend to talk the details with you then" Edward gave a smirk, "you're not coming yourself?" Utterson turned with a shock along with everyone else.

"Nah, he'll be here tomorrow morning ah… 9 o'clock sharp!" a smirk, the adults eyes rolled.

Jasper got up and started to leave with Edward, the Adults looked at each other after he left.

"Strange kid" uttered Sir William, "he reminds me of someone, but I can't think of whom…"

Edward and Jasper walked, it was a twilight outside. The sun setting slowly.

"Umm… I'm going to run home, you have fun" Edward sighed, not liking the extra baggage as his head got muggy. "BYE!"

And he started to sprint, leaving the poor boy behind, who ran in another direction.

' _So ah… you picked the last name Hyde?_ ' Henry questioned, "I-I panicked! You think up a last name on the spot!"

' _Alright, Smith, Johnson, Brown, oh, and I don't know, maybe my own last name? Jekyll?_ ' Henry said dryly, "what? Do you want someone to plainly call you Jekyll?" Edward glared.

' _Better than Hyde!_ ' the other slammed back.

"Are we going there?"

' _Might as well_ _ **Hyde…**_ '

"Okay **_Jekyll_** **"**

With an eye roll Edward smirked as he ran to the door of his house…

"Henry!" a voice called, and Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wrong person!" Edward stepped into the building, "Wrong?" the voice stuttered, "Yup! Good Night!" he started to close the door.

"Hey! But that's Henry's house!" a boy ran over, "Ya I know" Edward closed it.

' _Hey! That's Robert Lanyon!_ ' Henry yelled in Edwards mind, "I know" he smirked, "Hey~" they heard the other teen yell behind them.

Edward locked the door after entering, and started up the steps, but fell half way up.

A grown left his mouth, and his body began to grow, his hair turned fully brown once more, within seconds he had become Henry…

His clothes were tight, and he just lay on the wooden steps…

Falling asleep as he did…

 **Chapter end!**

 **Gosh darn it Henry! Don't sleep on the steps! Edward! DO SOMETHING!**

 **Edward; "nah, I'm going to wake him up at 8:30 so I can watch him scramble, it'll be fun to watch"**

 **EDWARD! COME ON!**

 **XD**

 **Also if you ever find a (Lace do something) note, that's me telling myself to have future me, when I edit, to continue something more in detail, I'm telling you this because I may forget it, or gloss over it, so if you fine one, message me! Thanks!**

 **Alright, see you all next time!**

 **And REVIEW! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye! ^u^**


	3. Shots Fired

**Henry and Edward**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Shots Fired**

 **Chapter Start!**

Henry blinked slightly waking up…

It was dark out when he looked.

The teen was still lying on the steps of the mansion, and a grown escaped his mouth as he got up.

After realizing the stairs wasn't very comfortable, he started up them, found his room, and flopping onto his bed, sleep took him the moment his head hit the pillow…

In the morning, Henry was woken up by a scream, not any scream, Edward's scream, saying ' _Henry Jekyll This Is The Police!_ '

Henry's eyes shot open, and he jumped, falling off the bed.

Edward laughed, ' _Nah, It's just me_ '

Henry rolled his eyes, ' _But seriously, you're going to be late if you don't wake up now_ '

"What time is it?" Henry stood slowly, ' _around 8:38_ ' "WHAT!?" Henry ran to get dressed with Edward laughing in his mind.

He ran down the steps, grabbing an apple on his rush through the kitchen.

 _'_ _Hey maybe you should grab a little of that potion… just in case_ ' Edward watched, "Gee, I wonder why you want me to grab _that_ " Henry tolled his eyes.

' _No really, I just have that feeling_ ' Edward tried again.

"Nice try, but no!" Henry spat back.

He then ran out the door, jumping down the steps, and sprinting to the building as Edward told directions.

He ran into the building, and up the steps, entering the room with "I'm Not Late!"

Utterson looked at the teen, "Edward..?"

"No" he steamed, knowing his hair was clearly brown, and eyes scarlet.

"My name is Henry Jekyll, and I heard that you're going to help look for my father" he gave a sassy smile.

"Your father is James Jekyll!?" Utterson's eyes widened.

"Yes, and I would like it if Mr. Crane would stop threatening him" Henry crossed his arms.

He and Edward mentally high fived.

"Ah, I see," a small nod…

"Alright, I'll tell you what we decided on yesterday" Utterson sighed.

 **Flash Back!~~~**

 _After Edward and Jasper left the adults looked at each other._

 _"_ _Are we really going to bring a child into this?" Sebastian sighed, "He looks 15"_

 _Sir William stood, "I think we should leave him behind, along with whoever this 'Friend' is"_

 _"_ _Well he could be of some help… maybe a new recruit in the near future" Planter chuckled, "New Re- NO!" Sebastian turned hard._

 _"_ _Ya, you have been saying we needed some extra hands, and the kid seemed stubborn" Utterson thought out loud._

 _"_ _Exactly! But then we would have to tell him the secrets…" Planter started to fall into deep thought._

 _"_ _We Are Not Doing This!? Are We!?" Sir William looked around._

 _"_ _Let's just let him prove himself before we make any rash decisions" A smile came from Utterson as he looked around._

 _"_ _So the boys coming?" Planter leaned forward, "Yes the boy may come" the leader of the group laughed slightly._

 _"_ _Smashing"_

 **Flash back End (Utterson didn't say anything about "Secrets" or "Recruitment" to Henry …because… secrets, I just wanted you all go get excited)**

Henry nodded… "Okay… so when do we start?"

"Soon" a voice sighed from the doorway, Henry turned to see Sebastian. "Hello~"

"Hey kid" the man started into the room, followed by Planter. "Hello there son!" he smiled.

' _we're not your son_ '

"And he's here…" Sir William stepped in as well. "So where's Jasper?" he glared around, "S-sorry I'm late!" a voice called from the door.

"Don't worry, I thought I was going to be late, but I was the first one here" Henry chuckled, "T-thanks… and you are?" Jasper question.

"My name is Henry Jekyll! Thanks for the help with my father" he smirked.

The men stopped, "Dr. Jekyll?" Sir William looked at the boy "Yes..?" the scarlet eyed boy turned to the older man, "Should have known you would be like your father"

"You know my father?" he leaned in, "In a way" Sir William commented, "…You have your mother's eyes at least…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Anyway, what kind of in tell you got" Henry acted kind of sassy…

Dang it Edward…

They sat down, discussing what could happen to James, they thought Henry would have been a dead weight, but he was pulling them along!

"They could be hiding out in a ware house" Utterson mentioned, "No, no… they wanted my Father to work on a potion for them, meaning they would have to give him a lab, somewhere they could get a lot on ingredients without being detected" Henry imputed.

They settled for an old office building at the edge of the city, where Cranes men have been seen.

The five older men grabbed their cloaks, but stopped when they looked at Henry.

"Do you have any… weapons..?" Jasper asked grabbing a gun from the armory in from of them, "No I don't really have a use for them… you know, Doctor?" he gestured to himself, and Jasper nodded.

"At least take a gun" the other youngest turned trying to hand him a pistol.

' _Take it Henry! Take the beautiful baby!_ ' Edward pestered, "Ah, no thanks" Henry rejected it, "I'll just take this cane to the side here" he grabbed it.

"Why is a Cane in an armory anyway?" Henry questioned aloud.

' _EEEE! IT'S A CANE SWORD! Good choice Henry!_ ' Edward fan girled in the back of the teens mind.

"I will put it away if you don't stop" Henry muttered.

' _Ah! No! i-I'll stop! Just keep that beauty…_ ' Edward pleaded…

"Hey, you're going to need this" Sebastian spat from behind throwing a cloak over Henry's head. "If it is him, we don't want the man who abducted your father to see you"

Henry pulled it off, "thanks" a glare that could pierce steal.

After getting some other agents, and some police, they started their way over to the old building.

They all got out of a carriage, and looked up to the building, "Henry" Utterson looked to the teen, "you stay behind me" he nodded, and pulled the hood to his cloak up, and stepped behind.

The police started in first lead by Sebastian and Sir William; shots could be heard from the carriage, the horses started to freak out. "Last chance Doc, leave with the carriage, or come with us"

"I'm seeing this through" Henry muttered loud enough for Utterson to hear. "Alright" he sighed.

After some of the agents started in Utterson went in himself, followed by Henry and Planter.

Jasper stayed at the entrance if anyone tried to escape.

They started up the first set of steps, there were people lying on the sides, Henry kept stopping to check how bad they were, most were just knocked out, but some were dead.

Utterson kept an eye on him, but stayed forward.

' _Ah gees, they have to have known we were coming_ ' Edward watched as Henry treated as many he could, "Why you say that?" he whispered, not wanting Planter or Utterson hear him talk to Edward.

' _I don't know, maybe because this place is set up like a fortress? Or they had people armed to the teeth ready for Utterson's men? Come on_ _ **Jekyll**_ , _I thought you were the smart one!_ ' Edward sighed slightly annoyed.

"Ha… you're right…" Henry made a face.

They made their way up to the second floor of the four story building, it looked the same, the fighting could be heard from up stairs.

Utterson looking worried, he finally yelled, "We need to hurry Henry, we have medics coming, they'll be fine" he turned to the teen doctor.

( _L. note: XD during editing, I read "Teen Doctor" and thought; hey! Who would watch a show called "Teen Doctor"? like it would be about… idk, like Dr. Sexy from Supernatural, but as a teen… okay I'll stop XD *laughs*_ )

"I'll treat the people who absolutely need it, if they aren't in danger, I'll leave them" Henry Jekyll eyed the bigger man, who sighed, and nodded.

They soon rushed up the steps. Sebastian and Sir William waited in front of the steps, and joined into the group when they passed.

But, It was silent when they arrived.

"Doc, stay back" Utterson's eyes narrowed, "something's not right…"

( _L. Note; I want to end it here… but then it would be short soooooo_ )

The sound of a gunshot was heard, and it hit the wall behind Henry, missing his head by only 2 inches.

The teen fell to his knees, in total shock from the shot missing only so close to its target.

' _Holy-! Hey! Je- …Henry?_ ' Edward stopped when he noticed the shear shock of his other half. ' _Henry! WAKE UP!_ ' he screamed with no effect.

Utterson jumped to this, with Planter stepping back, and watched Henry fall from the shock, his scarlet eyes small in silent screaming fear.

Utterson soon noticed, and pulled him to the side with the others, some agents sat next to the teen, mostly to make sure he wasn't in any more danger.

The adults started to shoot back, clearing the floor slowly.

After some time, Henry came around, and waited for the shots to stop.

When they gave the all clear to go down the hallway, they went to the next stair case…

After getting up, it was one big room, plenty of men stood in the room, but who was in the middle smiled, it was Ashton Crane, and behind him, was James Jekyll!

"It seems" Crane started; "you found us" he laughed.

"You won't get away Crane, we have the building surrounded" Utterson spat.

"Surrounded?" He seemed shocked, "Look around Detective"

Some of the police men pulled their guns out, "I think you're the one surrounded"

Utterson, Planter, Sebastian, Sir William and Henry all looked. (Even Edward)

' _I TOLD YOU HENRY! THAT GUYS A TOTAL PIECE OF S-_ '

"Shut up…" Henry muttered…

"Oh!~ That voice! Is that Henry under that hood?" Crane leaned over, "Or is Edward in control?" a smile crept up on his face.

Utterson didn't understand, but he put an arm out, in a protective motion.

Henry took the hood off.

"Hmm… Scarlet… so it _is_ Henry…" Muttered Crane.

"Kill them all, leave the boy" he waved, and turned away, "and when you're done with that… _Kill each other_ "

Utterson's eyes widened, "Don't Hurt Them!" he shouted, "Their Thoughts Are Not Their Own!"

The turned police held up some guns, a few ran in to grab the teen, but he ducked, pulling the cane, and smacking the one guy across the face, then turned, and jabbed the next one coming at him.

"Sorry Henry" Utterson sighed, punching the next guy, and pulling a gun.

"For what?" the teen asked, speaking for Edward as well.

"I thought it would be a normal raid, but it seems you caught the eye of a very dangerous creator, one that can control the mind" he chuckled slightly "I wanted to introduce the real reason my department exists slowly… But Henry, there's a lot more out there than just normal humans"

"This really isn't the place Sir" Planter yelled shooting his pistol, his shot hit one of the turned officer's arms, knocking the gun from his hands.

"I know that!" Utterson kicked one, and turned spotting Crane.

"Crane! What do you want!?" His eyes narrowed, "Oh, nothing much~" he giggled, "I can't tell you, because that would be spoilers!"

"You insane man…" Sebastian spat under his breath as he punched a man in the nose.

' _Henry!_ '

"What?" Henry wined as he ducked.

' _That jerk who kidnapped our father is slipping out the back!_ '

Henry turned, and started to sprint to him, sliding under some guys arm, then getting back up, and sprint once more.

As soon as he left the big group, the turn coat police started to shoot their guns.

Henry dropped to the ground, and crawled towards the direction of Crane, who started up a flight of stairs to a roof.

The old creep was dragging James along from behind.

When Henry got up there, Crane smiled.

"Let him go" Henry muttered loudly.

Crane acted as if he couldn't hear the boy, "What was that?"

"Let Him Go!" the teen yelled slightly louder, quivering in his boots.

The shots from down stairs settling down slightly.

"I don't think I hear you son!" he laughed.

"Not your son…"

' _Ah for craps sake!_ **Let Him GO!** ' Edward yelled from Henry's mouth, eyes flashing a slight green for only a moment. Henry's hand raced to his head.

Crane's smile grow.

As this happened another man ran up behind the teen, his arm bleeding from being shot there. It was John Utterson.

"I have what I wanted from Mr. Jekyll, so you can take him away…"

"For now…"

"Hey!" Utterson started to them, but an explosion stopped him.

When the dust clears, James seemed alright, but Crane was gone.

 ** _"_** ** _Dad!"_**

Henry yelled as he ran over.

James slowly looked up; his eyes locking with his only son's, a smile grow wide of his face, "Henry…"

As if the weight of the world was lifted, James Jekyll's eyes rolled back as he passed out.

Henry ended up treating him, but found that he was alright, just exhausted.

After clearing the building, and sending the injured to a hospital, Utterson offered a carriage for Henry's father to get home.

He insisted the teen would have to leave.

Said teen refused, but looking at his father, of course said it was fine, and let the adults do as they needed.

Before he left though, Utterson gave a look to the boy, "Henry" he started, and the boy turned, "Ya?"

"Where is your friends; Edward?" he narrowed his eyes "What did Crane mean by 'Control'?"

"O-oh, He's… around" he shrugged, "A-and Control? What? What do you mean?"

' _Smoooth_ ' a laugh

"Shut up…" a mutter

Utterson sighed, "Fine if you don't want to talk, then I'll be coming over to check on you and your father in a few days"

"Okay..?" Henry questioned jumping into the carriage with his sleeping father.

The vehicle left with a sigh from Utterson, who went back to work.

(not realizing the good Doctor still had that dang Cane sword (If you know the real name tell me))

In the carriage, Henry looked out the window…

' _Hey_ ' Edward spoke up, ' _That was a close shot back there… what happened?_ '

"It shocked me that that was so close to hitting me…" Henry muttered

' _y-ya… I got you there… you die, I die…_ ' Edward shuttered slightly…

 **Chapter end!**

 **Ya I'm ending it here…**

 **Gotta get stuff ready for other things…**

 ***Evil Laugh***

 **Anyway, i was getting an outline don't of this story... wow its gonna be MUCH longer than i first thought... Huh...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Review! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Ah… BYE!**


	4. Small Chapter! Still Important!

**Henry and Edward**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Small Chapter! (Still Important!)**

 **(Short) … (Sorry)**

 **(Also! Something I keep forgetting to put it, I DO NOT OWN like… 90% of the Characters here, like Sebastian is mine, as well as Planter… and some characters that will be coming in later on… so ya…. Support the official stuff or something…)**

 **Chapter Start! (Third person! Also known as me! Lace! HI!)**

 **(Sorry, this is a short chapter, it's meant to translate to the next one nicely…)**

A week past and James was recovering nicely.

Henry and Edward we're reading as their father wrote some letters in his study when a knock at the door snapped everyone from their thoughts.

"I'll get it" Henry said putting down the book and getting the door.

When he opened it his eyes met with Utterson's.

"Hello" the teen smiled, "Come on in"

He let the bigger man in; James came into the room as well.

The adults talked for a moment, and Utterson soon turned to the boy, "Henry" he gave a smirk.

"What do you think about joining our little organization?" he questioned the teen, whose eyes lit up with greened sparkles over the red.

The teen agreed nicely, and Utterson handed him some books, telling him if he wanted to be in the field with the "Big Boys" he needed to know what he was up agents…

The books were title;

"Myths of the Unknown"

"Things that go Bump in the night, and how to kill it"

"Legends of Sorcery"

"The Idea of Science"

"Ways to Kill a Vampire Vol. 1"

"Ways to Kill a Werewolf Vol. 2"

And plenty of more.

"What are these?" Henry asked.

"They are, what my men and I hunt, to keep things like that out of our fine city, and country" he smiled.

Henry AND Edward thought it was a joke…

But then 6 months later happened…

 **Chapter End!**

 **Sorry for the short Chapter!**

 **Hope to see you all next time!**

 **And if you want to see Henry and Edward Verse anything, tell me! I'm all ears! (Wait, I can't hear you though the tec…) I'll just read it…**

 **Oh! And Who has ideas for what their organization should be named?!**

 **REVIEW TO TELL MEEEE!**

 **Alright!**

 **See you next time!**

 **BYE!**


	5. A Short Night

**Henry and Edward**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Short Night**

 **(I don't own anything!)**

 **Chapter Start!**

A short boy jumped on a roof in the darkness, his hair was _more_ blonde at the tips, and he held a cane sword in his hand, the boy had a dark uniform on, with a cape.

' _Hey, we should be getting back soon, there's nothing here_ '

The boy heard the voice in his head speak, he rolled his emerald eyes.

"When you're doing recon, you can do it your way, but I'm just checking things out" He smirked.

' _Well_ _ **Hyde**_ _I think we're done here anyw-_ **'** the voice stopped itself as they heard a crashed.

( _L. Note; So right now Henry and Edward call each other "Jekyll" or "Hyde" just to mess with each other… it won't stay this way… -w-_ )

"Not done yet" he leaned over the side of the roof.

' _Should we head back to HQ?_ ' Said the voice.

"What? You scared **Jekyll?** " he taunted as he jumped down from the roof tops, and followed the screams.

When he turned the corner, they saw a man, at least 16 feet tall, bumping into signs, and people screaming of fear from the massive man.

The blonde and brown haired boy smiled, "Hi!" he yelled, and the big guy looked down.

"Hhheelllluuuuooo" it spoke.

"If you come with me, we'll get you out of the city!" The boy called.

The being nodded, and started to follow the teen in the dead of night, it was a late nighter for Edward and Henry, and it was just a simple day!

For the last 6 months they have been in the " _Order of the Unknown_ ". The two have kept up with keeping the fact they are the same person a secret. Other than that they did small jobs, scouting out to see if anything was going on, or getting smaller creatures to a safe place, and miner raids.

Henry helped some skeleton like dogs get a place to stay, and Edward raided a wizard's lair with some of Sebastian's men.

They had fun with it.

But this time it was Edwards turn to guide a Giant out of London.

The teen laughed at the giant as he got distracted by the smallest thing, kids playing ball, who stopped to stare, and he tried to join, but ended up scaring them off. Even a flower shop, he really liked the smells.

Edward gave a laugh, but got the friendly giant out of the city, and headed back to the organization.

He went in, and said hi to the front desk lady, then headed up the steps to Utterson's office.

"Hello Detective!" he smiled walking in and jumping into the chair in front of the older man, who looked up from his work, "Hello Edward" he smiled slightly.

"I escorted a Giant out of the city, and I didn't see any other things but that tonight… Can I go home now?" Edward gave a glare; he was getting foggy in the head, which meant that Henry would take over soon.

Utterson laughed slightly, "Fine fine, you may go for the night"

"Finally" Edward rolled his eyes, and got up to leave.

"…Edward"

He turned back to the Detective once more, "You need to do your write up"

A glare, "I'll do that tomorrow!"

"Fine fine" Utterson gave a laugh as Edward left.

When the teen made it outside, he started to sprint, "Henry? Can you hold back until we make it home? Dad should be asleep by now"

' _Ya, I'll try, if not, get ready to duck into an ally way_ '

"Will do" he ran around a corner, then climbed up a building, and started on the roof tops, knowing this way was much faster than taking the streets of London at night.

"Did we leave the window open?" Edward asked jumping to another building, ' _I don't think so…_ ' Henry thought back.

"Dang it, I hope dad's asleep!"

Edward jumped onto the steps to the house, unlocked the door and walked in, it was around 2AM and work was LONG.

He closed the door quietly, and headed for the steps.

"I'm Glade your Finally home… _Edward_ "

The teen stopped, and turned to see James giving him a look.

"Come here young man"

The teen's eyes widened, and started over to the fire place, two chairs faced each other, and James was in one of them.

He went over and sat in the other slowly…

"Hey Dad… Can we talk about this tomorrow… or you could talk with Henry, that could work" Edward smiled, his mind failing him, slipping to Henry.

"No" he steamed, "How did this happen?" his glare was hard, and Edwards hair was darkening.

"W-well…" he started, his eyes becoming brown then started into a red.

"The only way for me to come out is…" the pain of growth hit him.

"To drink the potion…" Henry ended…

James sighed, watching them turn back.

"Alright… But how many times have you done it?" He crossed his legs and arms.

"Whenever Edward has work..?" Henry lied.

Whenever Edward wanted to do something, he would somehow convince Henry to drink it, this happened almost every day. Almost.

James shook his head, "Fine, if anything changes, Tell Me, and next time, I want you to also tell me when you switch with Edward… Does anyone else know about this?"

"n-no…" Henry thought, ' _Nope, I don't think so, other than Crane, and his goons_ ' Edward thought as well.

The two agreed silently.

James nodded, then rolled his eyes, "ah, get to bed, it's late"

Henry smiled, "Okay" and started up the steps sleepily.

"Oh and Henry?" James called back.

"Ya?" the teen turned with the question.

"…Who has work tomorrow?" his eye narrowed.

"Umm… I have a morning shift, and Edward has a night shift… Why?" Henry cocked his head.

James started up the steps past Henry, and gave a laughed saying.

"No work"

Henry's eyes widened, "What!?" he spat, "No. Work." James said slower.

"WHY!?" Henry's scarlet irises had a shine of emerald when he asked.

James stopped, and looked down the steps.

"Your _Both_ Grounded for keeping this from me"

"WHAT!?"

 **Chapter End!**

 **X3**

 **I hope you enjoyed that short chapter!**

 **I needed to get one small point out**

 **So ah…**

 **YOU GUYS BETTER ASK FOR SURTAIN CREATURES BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL JUST BE STUCK WITH WHATEVER I END UP RANDOMLY PUTTING IN! (Like the random Giant)**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **I always want to know what you think!**

 **Bye! ^u^**


End file.
